An Aqueous Solution
by Katyboo89
Summary: What will World Three do when a new Navi comes to ACDC and saves Megaman from their grip? This story is based on the Battle Network Series and Megaman: NT Warrior! R&R Please!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

Lan Hikari was running late, as usual, for a NetBattle with Dex.

"Lan! We're gonna be late! Hurry up and let's get going!" Megaman shouted

through the PET at Lan while he was rushing to get his stuff together to go. "I am hurrying, Megaman!" he said as he got his rollerblades on and rushed out the door, almost forgetting to grab his PET containing Megaman.

"Sorry Megaman, I almost forgot you." apologized Lan as he began picking up speed on his rollerblades on the way to Dex's house. "It's all right Lan, but I do have one question to ask you."

"What?" said Lan.

"Why in the world did you accept Dex's invitation to NetBattle so early on a Saturday morning? You know you are really sluggish in the morning."

Lan shrugged while picking up speed and almost running into someone. "Sorry!" He yelled over his shoulder.

The girl he had almost ran into looked at him knowingly and decided to follow him on her scooter. "He is gonna get into trouble today, I can just feel it." she said, seemingly to herself as she sped after him.

Lan walked into Dex's house just as Dex walked out of his room sleepy-eyed.

"Oh, Hi Lan." Dex yawned, "I didn't know you would be here this early, I thought you knew I was joking."

"What?!? You were joking? You tricked me into getting up this early? On a Saturday?!?" Lan fumed.

"Well, as long as you're here, let's NetBattle!" Dex said, waking up with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, might as well..." Lan said, knowing he'd been tricked. "Jack in, Megaman! Power up!"

"Jack in, Gutsman! Power up!" Dex repeated.

"Dex!" called Dex's mom, "Did you adjust the thermostat without asking again? It's getting awful warm in here."

"No, I didn't Mom, maybe the hardware is messed up or somthin'" replied Dex, slightly annoyed that his mother had interrupted them.

"I don't think it was accidental that the temperature is rising, Lan." Megaman said from the Cyberworld. "I think I saw some viruses run off when I jacked-in" he continued.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty hot in here" said Lan tryiing to fan himself. "Well Dex, you wanted a NetBattle, so let's go bust some viruses!" Lan exclaimed.

"I am gonna follow them Lan. You coming Gutsman?" Megaman looked at Gutsman standing ready for battle.

"Yeah, Gutsman ready!" he replied while following Megaman cautiously.

Meanwhile in the Real World

"Mom! Can ya open some windows? It is getting too hot in here!" yelled Dex.

"I'll help!" volunteered Lan, who was already burning up from the heat. He ran to the window to try and open it but it wouldn't budge. "Dex! Your windows are stuck!" Lan yelled at him while trying to pull it up.

"What? Whadya mean it's stuck? MOM!!!" Dex yelled, getting mad at being so hot.

"What Dexy? Oh, Lan, do you need help?" she walked over the the window that Lan was pulling on and started to pull too. Then she stepped back with a worried look on her face. "Oh dear... it seems to have gone into storm lockdown.."

"What?!?! You mean we are stuck in here in the the heat with no way to get fresh air? We're gonna suffocate!!" Dex said frantically.

"Calm down Dex." Lan said. "We just have to bust the virus that is doing this and then we'll be fine. We need to keep our cool in order to beat this thing."

"Keep cool?! How in the world are we supposed to keep our cool when it it so hot in here!?!" Dex said as he was pacing around acting nervous and mumbling to himself.

Lan tried to ignore Dex's whining and decided to check out Megaman's progress. "Megaman, have you found the virus that is causing this problem?" he spoke into the PET.

"Not yet, but I think we are getting closer. It is getting warmer here too." Megaman replied.

In the cyberworld, Megaman and Gutsman are walking through the Net of the house to try and find the virus. Then, all of a sudden, a fireball comes at them from behind almost hitting Gutsman. "Whoa, where did that come from?" Megaman wondered aloud, looking in the direction where the fireball came from. He started walking in that direction, while getting his blaster ready to retaliate if attacked and sure enough, another fireball came in his direction. He dodged it just before it hit, but not quick enough to avoid feeling its heat.

An evil laugh rang out from the direction the fireballs were coming from. "Megaman! How good to have the chance to delete you once again!" Torchman stepped out of the shadows still laughing. "You will not prevail this time. I have become stronger since the last time we met."

Megaman stared at him with determination and Gutsman did the same.

"Lan, I found it! It's Torchman!" Megaman said through the PET.

"Torchman?! I shoulda known World Three was behind this. It's just like the time when the ovens kept burning houses down." Lan deduced. "Here comes some battle chips, Megaman! Cybersword battle chip in! Download!"

"All right!" said Megaman excitedly as his right arm extended into the Cybersword. "Enough talk Torchman! Let's get this over with!" He started running towards Torchman preparing to strike, when Torchman suddenly dodged out of the way and hit him on the back with a flaming punch.

As Megaman went down, a sphere of water came out of nowhere and hit Torchman, paralyzing him.

"What was that?!" Megaman wondered aloud as he got out of Torchman's striking range.

A female voice rang out from the direction the water ball had come from. "Now Megaman! Get him! I'll take care of the rest of the viruses!"

"Right! Lan, could I have a Long Sword please?"

"Good idea Megaman! Long Sword, battle chip in! Download!"

As Megaman's left arm extended into the Long Sword, he jumped up and double-slashed Torchman until he was forced to log out. "Torchman, logging out" came the female voice that announced it.

"Yes! How ya feeling Lan?"

"Better, we can get the windows open now and it is cooling down pretty quick. Who was that NetNavi that stunned TorchMan?" asked Lan.

"I don't know. Whoever it was. I owe them big time." Megaman looked in the direction where the water ball had come from to see a sillouette of a female NetNavi with an aqua green and light blue outfit. She also had churning, ocean like eyes to match her water-like hair cascading behind her.

"Hey! Thanks!" Megaman called out to her.

"No problem. The name's Aquaria by the way. See you around Megaman." She said with a nonchalant tone. She waved and then the female voice said, "Aquaria, logging out." and she cubed out of the Net.

In the real world, Dex was running around outside in the sprinkler, and Lan was just walking out the door with Megaman in hand. He sees a girl across the street, jacked-in to the phone booth. She seemed familiar to him. Then he remembered. 'Its the girl I almost knocked over this morning!' he realized. "Hey!" He ran over to her waving. "Hey, I am sorry for almost running you over this morning."

She looked up at him with a smile. "It's all right, Lan. No harm done. Great NetBattling by the way." She waved and walked off, leaving him with a confused look on his face.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the review, digi148!!!

You have spurred me to post the next chapter!

I can't believe I have a fan!!!

**Chapter Two**

The next day went by without too much trouble, but on Monday....  
"Lan!! Wake up!!! Your gonna be late for school! **Again**!" Megaman yelled through the PET while Lan is asleep.  
Lan stirred, and glanced at the clock. "Wha...?" He said sleepily. "Oh no! It's 7:50!! I'm late for school!" He got up quickly and pulled on his clothes and rollerblades, grabbed his backpack and his PET and bladed through the door and into the kitchen where he grabbed a couple pieces of toast, his mom watched him go by in a blur. "Gotta go Mom! Seeya later!" He yelled over his shoulder, almost running into the door in his rush. "Ack! Whoops! I am soo late!" He rushed out the door and began his trek to school, talking to Megaman on the way.  
"Who do you think that girl at the phone booth was? And how did she know my name or that I had just finished NetBattling?"  
"Well, you are kind of famous for your NetBattling you know. She could have been referring to that." suggested Megaman.  
"Yeah, maybe" Lan said doubtfully.  
He got to school with only seconds to spare. "Phew, I made it." he said as he sank into his chair just as the bell rang.  
The classroom was buzzing with chatter, most of it seemed to be about a new girl that was going to be in their class. He kept hearing things like, "I wonder who it could be." and, "I heard that her family moved in to town only a couple of days ago."  
Ms. Mari walked into the classroom and told everyone to calm down. "Good morning everyone. I see that you have heard of our new student already. Kris, why don't you introduce yourself?" She looked over at the girl standing near the door and motioned for her to come to the front of the class.   
"All right." she said softly and walked to the front of the room. When she was in full view Lan looked at her closely and recognized her as the girl he had almost run over on Saturday, and the same girl that was by the phone booth the same day. Today she stood in the front of the classroom in her blue jeans and tennies with a T-shirt that had a wave across the front of it in aqua green and light blue. She wore her light brown hair back in a headband which had a wave icon, like her shirt, facing frontwards.   
"My name is Kris Taki and I just moved here with my family two days ago. My dad works at SciLab and my mom is gonna be a secretary here. I hope I will get to know all of you as we spend time together." she looked straight at Lan and nodded, then went to her seat.  
Ms. Mari cleared her throat and said "All right, now that that is done. Let's get on with the lesson, shall we?" as she began teaching them about Geography, Lan couldn't help running Saturday's events over and over in his mind and wondering why she was there at the phone booth that day.  
  
Later that day at lunch, all of Lan's friends sat down at a lunch table together and Lan told them about Saturday's events. Even though Dex kept interrupting and tried to change his role in the day, Maylu and Yai seemed to get the picture.  
"Why don't you just ask her about it?" Yai suggested.  
"Uh.... I don't know.... uhmm... Good idea Yai.." Lan mumbled sheepishly.  
Maylu was the first one that spotted Kris as she walked into the lunch area.  
"Hey, Kris! Do you wanna sit with us?" Maylu called out.  
Kris nodded and walked to the table and sat down next to them across from Lan. "What's up?" she asked looking around the table.  
"Why were you near Dex's house on Saturday?" Yai blurted out, leaning on the table in her excitement.  
"Yai!" The other three say simultaneously.  
"What? I was just curious." Yai said apololgetically. "I didn't mean to be rude."  
Kris laughed, which surprised the group. "It's all right, I don't mind. It probably does seem odd that I was there. The fact is, after Lan almost bumped into me that day, I saw that as an opportunity to meet some kids in the neighborhood and when I realized it was Lan, I figured that it also was a good chance to get some NetBattling in as well." she explained.  
"You Netbattle too?" Lan looked at her critically. "Do you happen to have a NetNavi named Aquari... Aquarium... Something like that?"  
She laughed again. "I was wondering when someone would mess up her name. Yes, my NetNavi is Aquaria and I helped you and Megaman to defeat Torchman that day."  
Lan snapped his fingers like he'd just figured out something. "I knew that you were her NetOp! Well, I didn't really know, but I suspected it." He added reluctantly.  
  
In the cyberworld, all the Netnavis were standing in the same positions that their NetOps where sitting at the lunch table.  
"So you are the famous Aquaria we've heard so much about." Roll said looking her over.  
"Famous? I wouldn't say that-" Aquaria replied.  
"How did you do it?" interrupted Megaman. "I mean, stun Torchman like you did." he added as a second thought.  
"Well, it's really very simple, you see, he has the fire element in his programming and I have the water element. Water always puts out the fire." she added with a smile. "Besides, what's a Torchman without his flame?"  
Roll thought his over a bit. "A stick person?"  
"Kinda" Aquaria laughed. "Anyway, without his flame, Torchman couldn't do anything. Not even move because fire was built so much into his programming."  
The others nodded and then heard the bell ring to signal the end of lunch. "Well, see you all after school." Megaman said as he logged out into the PET. The others did the same and went to class with their NetOps.

What will happen next? Why did Kris move to ACDC? Why?

Stay tuned! Thanks for reading!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

**OK, in this chapter I introduce World Three into the plot of the story. Soo exciting! I hope you all like it! Please R&R! Those reviews are what keep me going. Enjoy!**

**----------**

**Chapter Three**

While Lan is still stuck at school, a plan is being devised at WWW headquarters.

Mr. Wily is sitting at his desk, watching the reactions of Mr. Match as he blamed him for the failure of Torchman in the effort to get rid of Megaman that last Saturday.

"I am sorry sir, but this other Navi stepped in to save Megaman." said Mr. Match in his Scottish accent.

"What?! Who stopped you? Was it that Gutsman?" Mr. Wily exploded.

"No, it was a water-type Navi. It put out Torchman's flame..." Mr. Match explained hesitantly.

Mr. Wily leaned back in his chair to ponder this information. "A new Navi to foil our plans? This could be a big problem for our goal to rule the Net. We should find out about this new foe." he stopped, and then, as a evil smile came over his face, he stood up and spoke to no one in particular. "We will have a small NetBattling tournament to find our foes! They won't be able to resist such a challenge. We will find them, and destroy them!" he laughed evilly and then looked at Mr. Match. "Prepare the others. We will need people on the inside of this tournament. Perhaps we need someone that they do not know yet." he sat back down and struck a thoughtful pose. "Send me the most promising new recruits of World Three. The youngest, and most promising. We will need them to go on a little spy mission." he said with a evil smile.

Mr. Match nodded and walked out the door.When Mr. Match shut the door, Mr. Wily turned his chair around completely to face a screen behind his desk. He turned the screen on to show images of Megaman fighting WWW NetNavis. "You will pay for your actions against us. You will pay." he seethed.

As the last bell of the day rang, Lan jumped out of his seat and hurried over to Maylu who was getting ready to go home.

"So the plan is to meet at your house, right?" asked Lan.

"Yup, that's the plan." she replied.

"OK, just wanted to make sure because I'm gonna go home first. Seeya later!" he said as he began making his way out the door. He put his rollerblades on in the hallway and started picking up speed as he headed for home.

When he got there, he was greeted by the smell of apple pie baking in the oven.

"Mmm, what's that for, Mom? Dessert, I hope." he said as he walked in.

"No, it is for our new neighbors as a housewarming present." she said, shaking her head.

"New neighbors? I didn't know we had any new neighbors." Lan said with a puzzled look on his face.

"They moved in across the street from us this last Saturday. I think you were at Dex's house that day so you must not have seen the moving trucks. I went over and met the family while they were moving in. Nice people, and the father works at SciLab with your dad. They also have a girl, about your age, I think, i didn't get a good look at her since she was riding away on that scooter of hers. Probably trying to stay out of the way of the movers." she stopped and noticed Lan's slack jaw and astonished expression.

"Are you all right honey? What's the matter?" she asked.

He snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Is the the family's last name Taki?" he asked, trying to rule out the last possibility that it couldn't be who he thought it was.

His mother thought for a moment. "Why yes, I think it was. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that we got a new girl in our class today by the name of Kris Taki, and I thought it might be her familiy moving in, and I was right." he said. "Mom, I am gonna be at Maylu's for awhile, OK?"

"All right honey. Hey, there's an idea, why don't you invite Kris to go with you? She must be kind of lonely not really knowing anyone yet." she suggested.

"All right Mom. Seeya tonight at dinner!" he said as he went out the door and across the street. He stopped at the door and knocked, and the door opened to reveal a man in a SciLab labcoat. He was about Lan's dad's height with mussy, light brown hair much like Kris'. He looked down at Lan with curiosity.

"Hello Dr. Taki, is Kris home?" Lan asked before remembering to add, "I'm Lan Hikari from her class at school. I also live across the street."

"Ah, so you're Hikari's son that he has been saying so much about at work. I thought I recognized you from somewhere. It was from the picture of your family on his desk. Yes, Kris is home. Come on in and I'll call for her." he said warmly, opening the door to invite Lan in.

"Thank you." Lan said as he stepped into the house. The house was immaculate, which was surprising because they had just moved in two days ago. Dr. Taki went up the stairs that were right across from the door and went across the canopy-like hallway hanging over the floor below. He stopped at the door at the very left of the upper hallway. "Kris! There is a **boy **from your class at school here!" he called through the door.

She opened the door and stepped out. "Dad!" she said, annoyed and slightly embarrassed. Then she looked down to the door and saw Lan standing there.

"Oh, hi Lan." she said as she walked past her dad then down the stairs. "So, why did you want me?" she asked.

Lan was starting to get uncomfortable under the weight of Dr. Taki's stare.

"Umm, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Maylu's house this afternoon. If you're not busy, I mean..." he stammered.

Kris smiled then looked up at her dad on the stairs. "May I Dad?" she asked pleadingly.

Dr. Taki looked at Lan for a minute or two then asked Lan a question. "Who will all be there and how long will it be?"

"Maylu, Yai, Dex and I and we plan to end before dinner, sir." Lan replied quickly.

Dr. Taki thought for a few more moments, and then he finally said, "All right Kris, you can go, but be back before dinner."

"Thanks Dad!" she said as she rushed out the door pulling Lan out with her by his hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Taki!" Lan said as he was dragged through the door.

As soon as they were out the door, Kris breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry about my dad, Lan. He has never acted this way before.." she apologized as she walked towards her scooter leaning against the house.

"It's OK, I guess I can understand where he's coming from." Lan said as he started rollerblading down her sidewalk.

She joined him and they rolled side-by-side.

"He still shouldn't have been so rude." Kris said.

Lan shrugged and stopped on Maylu's doorstep.

"We're here." he said, opening the door.

Everyone was sitting on the couch and looking like they had been waiting awhile.

"You're late." Yai said, annoyed.

"Sorry, I figured Kris would want to come too." Lan explained.

"And we kinda got held up at my house.." Kris said, stepping into the house.

"What happened to hold you up?" Maylu asked.

Lan and Kris looked at each other, each challenging the other to tell everyone else.

After a few seconds, Kris spoke up.

"Oh, my dad just was being paranoid at the fact that Lan asked for me, so he kept interrogating him." Kris explained.

"That must have been, uncomfortable." Maylu said slowly.

Lan nodded and said, "Very."

"Anyway, why did you call us here Maylu?" Lan said, trying to divert the attention away from him.

"Well, while we were in study hall at school, Roll was surfing the Net and she found an ad for a small NetBattling tournament this Saturday and I figured that you guys would wanna know about it." she explained, looking around the room.

Everyone's faces lit up with excitement.

"Let's all enter!" Lan said excitedly.

"Yeah!" everyone else said simultaneously.

After a half hour of excited chattering, from the NetNavis and the kids, Kris looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for dinner.

"Uh, guys? I think it is time to go.." she said cautiously, not wanting to break up the happy moment.

Lan looked up at the clock too and realized she was right. "Yeah, it is. We'll have to enter the competition and plan our strategies later." he said.

"Yeah." Dex said. "We had better plan are strategies separate though, because we never know if we'll go up against each other." Dex advised.

"Good point Dex." Lan said, preparing to leave. "I gotta get home. I don't want to be late for dinner!" he said as he began walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I hafta go too." Dex said, standing up and walking towards the door as well. "Mom's making my favorite food tonight and I wanna get there before Dad eats it all" he said.

"I need to get going too." Yai said. "Daddy doesn't like tardiness to dinner." she said as she walked towards the door was well, leaving Maylu on the couch alone.

"Yeah, me too. My dad will have a fit if I am not home on time." Kris said.

"Well, see you all at school tommorrow!" Maylu said as everyone made their way out the door. She got a bunch of "See you tommorrow"s and waves as they walked out the door, almost getting stuck because they forgot to go single-file. Maylu laughed and got up to help her mom with dinner.

----------

Who will Mr. Wily send to spy on them?

Find out next chapter! I'll post it right after I post this one, so you won't have to wait long.


	4. Chapter Four

Here it is. As promised. The next chapter in the exciting adventure! Well, okay, I'll admit it isn't that exciting yet, but it will get better..

**---------**

**Chapter four**

At WWW headquarters on Friday morning, in Mr. Wily's office, there were four new recuits standing at attention, two boys and two girls, all within the age group of 8-12. Mr. Wily paced in front of them and stopped in front of the boy in the left middle.

"You, what is your Netnavis name?" he asked gruffly.

"Staticman, sir." the boy replied.

Mr. Wily looked the others over and asked,"Do any of you have a type Navi that is good against water?" he asked.

The others looked at their toes and shook their heads. He ordered them out of the room with a flick of the hand, then he turned his attention back on the boy with Staticman.

"Your mission will be a simple one. Join the tournament and get information on our new enemy. Do this in whatever way possible. Although I suggest that you get into their inner circle of friends to do so, it is your choice." he stopped for no apparent reason, then went on. "Your objective to study is a water-type Navi that saved Megaman from Torchman. We have one picture from the eyes of Torchman before he was hit." he said and turned around to face the screen behind his desk and it turned on to view Aquaria standing there, with her blaster firing a water sphere.

The boy gasped with recognition and Mr. Wily's attention was brought to him once again.

"What?" he asked sharply.

The boy looked up at him. "Sir, it's just that I know that Navi. We used to be rivals before I moved to this area, sir." he said.

"Well, this is good for your mission then, easier for you to find them. Tell me, what is this Navi's name?" he said.

"Aquaria." The boy said looking down at the floor in respect.

"Ah. Thank you. Now I know I have chosen the right one for this vital mission." Mr. Wily said with an evil smirk. "The competition starts tommorrow, so go to the Lab for an update of your Navi so you will not be beaten by your rival again. Also, prepare your plan of attack. You may go now." he said, flicking his hand in the same gesture he used to shoo the others out.

"Yes, sir." the boy said shortly and walked out.

Later that day, after school, Lan, Kris, Maylu, Dex and Yai are getting psyched up for the tournament in Dencity the next day.

"I can't wait!" Lan said excitedly.

"It will be the first one in a while that we have been in." Megaman agreed.

"Yeah, it will be so great to get back onto the battlefield!" Aquaria said from the PET in Kris' hand.

"Yeah, it has been awhile hasn't it?" Kris said with a note of sadness.

Before anyone could ask her what was wrong, Dex, not noticing the sadness in her voice, interjected with a challenge to Lan.

"Why don't we NetBattle, Lan? It could be good practice for ya, if I don't wipe the floor with ya." Dex said with a challenging look.

Lan appeared to be debating with himself over it for awhile and then sighed and asked Megaman. "Well, do you think we should?"

"Nah, I would rather save my strength for tommorrow. We don't know what we'll be up against yet." Megaman replied.

"True." Lan agreed then looked up from the PET at Dex. "Maybe another time, Dex." he said.

"I suppose you're right." Dex said, disappointed.

Yai suddenly perked up. "I almost forgot! I have an appointment with my manicurist to get my nails done for tommorrow! Gotta run! See you at the train station for Dencity tommorrow!" she said as she ran out the door, waving.

Everyone watched her leave with a sweatdrop.

"Figures Yai would wanna get her nails done." Maylu said.

Kris nodded but the boys just stood there looking lost.

Both Maylu and Kris saw their expressions and shrugged, a movement that said, "Boys" with a sigh.

Kris looked at her watch and gasped. "Uh oh, If I don't get home soon, my Dad will probably get worried and not let me go tommorrow. So, I guess I'll see you guys bright and early in the morning 'kay?" she said as she put her stuff in her backpack.

The boys snapped out of their daze and nodded.

"All right, See you tommorrow." Maylu said as Kris walked out the classroom door.

Maylu turned to Lan. "Lan, make sure you're not late tommorrow OK? Or I will probably come over there and drag you out of bed myself, or get your mom to drag you. All right?" she said sternly.

"OK, okay, I won't forget. Right Megaman?" said Lan, looking at his PET.

"Right, I'll remind him Maylu." Megaman assured her.

"All right. I am gonna go home and plan my strategy and find my chips. I'll see you two tommorrow." she said with a wave and walked out the door.

Dex and Lan both looked at each other and spoke simultaneously, inturrupting each other.

"Yeah, I'd better go too." Lan said.

"I hafta go plan." Dex said.

They both stopped and then rushed out the door to go home.

At World Three headquarters, in his room, Tai Denkou is readying his plan of attack as well.

"Well, Staticman, are you ready to face Aquaria again?" he asked his yellow and dark blue NetNavi inside the PET.

"I sure am. I can't wait to get her back for all those times she called me Clingboy." he fumed.

"Well, you did call her Aquarium-head first." he said.

The NetNavi seemed to remember that and smiled.

"Yeah, that was sweet." he said happily.

"It will be kinda nice to Kris again." Tai said with a sigh.

"I haven't seen her since we moved away. I heard she moved away a couple weeks after we did." he said.

"That's probably why she was there to defeat Torchman last week." said Staticman.

"Yeah." Tai agreed.

"We had better turn in, Staticman, we're gonna have an early morning tommorrow." Tai said as he walked over to his wall cot and laid down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Tai. See you in the morning." Staticman said as the PET was laid down on a nightstand and the lights were turned off.

"Good night, Staticman." Tai said drowsily before drifting off to sleep.

**--------**

A rival of Kris'? Boy this is gonna be interesting.. And why in the world did he join World Three? Find out later... I don't even know yet..

Oh, and just to note, I don't own any of the characters except for: Tai, Staticman, Kris and Aquaria. That is all.


	5. Chapter Five

OK, I know I am probably gonna sound harsh, but no more chapters until I get more reviews. I need to know if someone else is reading this besides digi148. Thank you by the way! Please R&R! I need to know!

**-----------**

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Megaman yelled through the PET at the still sleeping Lan. "Lan! It's time to get up! You don't wanna be late for the train to the tournament do you?" Megaman asked loudly while setting off the ring tone in the PET.

Lan sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, yeah. That's today isn't it? All right, I'm up." he said, yawning and almost laying back down. "Gotta get up." he said while standing up and wandering over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes to put on.

When this was done, he grabbed his PET, rollerblades and battlechips and walked into the kitchen, his eyes still half-closed.

"Well, at least he's up and around." Megaman said, with a sweatdrop. "C'mon Lan, grab some toast for breakfast and lets head to the train station." he urged Lan.

Lan mumbled something and grabbed some toast and walked out the door. He walked to the train station in his sleepy state and found his friends there.

"I see you made it on time for once Lan." Maylu said.

Lan nodded and closed his eyes fully and almost fell over.

"He's still asleep!" Kris exclaimed as Dex caught him before he hit the ground.

"At least I got him here on time. He should wake up by the time we get there, though." Megman said.

"Hopefully." said Yai as she stared at the sleeping Lan being propped up by Dex.

When they heard the train whistle they all boarded with Dex dragging Lan along and putting him in one of the seats.

"There." Dex said.

"Maybe this will wake him up." Kris said as she reached into her lunchbox and pulled out an ice cube. She walked over to him and put it against his face.

He jumped up from his seat and said, "What was that?!?!"Lan yelled, and then looked around wildly.

"Uh, guys? Where am I?" he asked as he brought his PET into view.

"On the train to Dentech City for the tournament." Megaman said.

"You don't remember coming here?" Maylu said with a confused look on her face.

"No. I don't. How did I get here?" Lan asked, looking around at his concerned friend's faces and then sitting back in his seat.

"You walked." said Megaman.

At this response the others became even more concerned.

"What? I walked here? I don't remember--" Lan said.

"You must have been half-asleep and sleepwalking, Lan. I used to do that. I must have walked around the house at night because I would often wake up in a different place then where I fell asleep." Kris explained.

The others became visibly less concerned at her explanation.

"Wierd. I don't think I've ever sleepwalked before this.." Lan said, scratching his head.

"You may have and not known it." Yai said.

"Yeah, maybe." Lan said and looked out the window.

"It looks like we're almost there." Dex said.

"Yes. according to my GPS, we are." Glyde said from Yai's PET. "We should be pulling into the station in two minutes." he said.

"I am so excited! This will be my first tournament in, I think, three years." Kris said, looking at Aquaria.

"No, I think it was only two years ago, Kris." Aquaria corrected.

Kris thought a moment and said, "I guess it just seems like a long time."

Aquaria nodded as the train whistle blew signaling their arrival to Dentech City.

"Yes! We're here!" Dex said excitedly, jumping out of his seat and running towards the subway-like doors. "Last one out is a rotten egg!" Dex yelled over his shoulder.

The others laughed and followed him, running towards the door. Kris and Maylu were the last ones out the door.

"Ha! It's a tie! You both are rotten eggs!" Dex announced.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, but you guys will be the ones who will have to stand the smell!" Kris said jokingly with a smile.

"Ew, you're right. Let's go before you stink up the whole train station." Yai said jokingly in return.

The others laughed and headed up the stairs leading to the sidewalks of Dentech city.

Meanwhile, at the stadium-like building the tournament was going to be at, Tai looked over the shoulder of Yahoot to watch him line up the starting competitors.

"Now, you are going to be in the first battle of the competition. You'll be battling a water-type Navi, so it should be a piece of cake." Yahoot explained while pointing at the screen in front of him.

"Afterwards, you will need to go find the NetOp of that NetNavi you were assigned to investigate." he went on.

"Right. Yes sir." Tai replied.

"You are excused. The sooner you find this NetNavi, the better." Yahoot said, dismissing Tai with a wave of his hand.

As soon as Tai left the room, Yahoot's screen came on to reveal Mr. Wily.

"Did you give him his orders?" Mr. Wily asked.

"Yes sir." Yahoot replied.

"Good. Tell the others to open the doors to let the competitors in. No doubt some of them came early. Keep a lookout for Megaman's NetOp and alert me if you see them." Mr. Wily ordered. "I have a special plan for them that I wouldn't want them to miss out on." he said with an evil smirk.

"Yes sir." Yahoot said as the screen went blank.

--------------

I know it is kinda short, but I wanted a little bit more humor and less seriousness.. So, PLEASE tell me what you think, and I'll post the next chapter... When I get it done.. ()

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Capcom's. Such as, Megaman, Lan, and co..

Except for Tai, Kris, and their NetNavis.


	6. Chapter Six

Thank you all for the reviews! I am encouraged by your reply. Sorry I took so long for such a short chapter.. I kinda got stuck on one part..

-----------

**Chapter Six**

When they finally got to the tournament building in the middle of town, Kris stopped and looked up at the tall buildings surrounding them.

"Wow." she said.

The others stopped walking and looked back at her.

"What?" Yai asked.

Kris looked at them with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"It's just that I haven't been to a big city like this since I was little. And the buildings still look huge." Kris explained.

Everyone else looked up at the buildings too.

"I guess you're right." Dex said, slightly awed by the sight.

The others nodded and Aquaria said, "Ahem, Kris? I thought we came here for a tournament, not to look at the buildings."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for holding us up, guys." she said apologetically.

She was answered by a chorus of "It's okay."s and they walked inside the huge, dome-like building together.

Inside, there were a ton of people of all ages, mostly kids though, waiting for their turn to NetBattle. There was a large screen on the wall that showed the tournament grid with pictures of the competitors.

They all looked for their picture when Maylu said, "Looks like we'll be battling later today, Roll."

"It looks like all of us are near the end of the day." Lan said, kind of disappointed.

"That gives us more time to explore and build up our strategies." Kris said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Lan.

Kris looked up at the list again and found a familiar face at the very top.

"Zap!?" she exclaimed.

The others looked at her in confusion while Aquaria said, "No way, he's here?"

"Yeah, he's in the very first battle! Let's go watch!" she said excitedly looking at her friends faces and realizing that they needed an explanation.

"Zap is a friend of mine from where I used to live. We were next-door neighbors and best friends, almost like brother and sister. He moved away a couple of weeks before I did and--" she trailed off, her excited expression turning into a sad one.

"It's all right, Kris. He might be over it now." Aquaria said, trying to comfort her NetOp.

"Over what?" Maylu asked, still unsure of what was going on, as were the rest of the group.

"We had a fight a couple days before he left. I don't even remember what it was over, but I don't think he has forgiven me yet. Because for the last two days he was there, he avoided me." she said, still looking sad.

"Well, let's go watch him, and afterwards, you can ask him about it." Yai said.

The others agreed with a nod and they all walked to the arena where they were just announcing the competitors to battle.

"For the first NetBattle of the day, we have Tai Denkou and his NetNavi, Staticman against Joe Rivers and his NetNavi, Waterman!" the announcer said as they took their seats.

"So, which one is Zap?" Maylu asked, still confused.

"The blonde boy with Staticman." Kris said, pointing to Tai.

"Why to do you call him Zap?" Dex asked.

"Uhm. Well, it started out as a joke when we were little when he first got Staticman. I started calling him Zap because of his NetNavi. He didn't mind at the time and played along for awhile. Until he decided it was too childish and got mad at me. I think that was what the fight got started over. Then other things kept getting mentioned." Kris said, becoming saddened at the thought.

The others nodded and Yai was about to ask something else when the buzzer sounded for the battle to begin.

As soon as that buzzer sounded, the two Navis ran towards each other head on.

"Staticman! Get ready for an Elecsword! Battlechip in! Download!" Tai said as he slid the battlechip into his PET.

As Staticman's right arm morphed into the electric sword, he sliced Waterman, then he jumped out of the way of Waterman's Aquasword.

"Waterman!" the worried NetOp said, watching as his aqua blue NetNavi collapsed to the ground.

"Time to finish this." Staticman said, coming in for another slice, but right before the attack hit, Waterman logged out.

"What a match!" the announcer said through the speakers. "Tai Denkou and Staticman are the winners!"

The crowd cheered, but Tai just stood there with an ever-serious expression on his face and walked of the stage after logging Staticman out.

Back up in the stands, Kris watched Tai walk off the stage with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Yai asked. "He didn't even seem happy that he won."

Maylu looked at Kris. "Has he always been like that?" the redhead asked.

Kris shook her head. "No, he used to be a happy kid. Always laughing, always smiling." she looked sadly down at her blonde friend walking towards the exit. Then she snapped out of her thoughts and stood up quickly. "Come on, lets go find him." she announced as the next match was beginning.

"Right." Lan said, getting up. "Let's go."

The others followed them down the stairs to the lobby just to see Tai walk into a darkened hallway.

---------

Ooh! A dark and ominous hallway! What in the world will happen next? Wait and see! In the meantime, Review! The more you review, the faster I will try to work on the next chappie.

Sorry it's so short! ()


	7. Chapter Seven

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I kinda took awhile to do this chappie, but a long chapter takes a bit longer to write.. I also have encountered a slight writer's block. More reviews might inspire me! Enjoy! 

-------------

Chapter Seven 

The group of friends stopped short of the dark hallway, trying to peer into the heavy darkness.  
"D-d-do you think we should go in there?" Dex stuttered, obviously scared of the uncertainty that the dark brings.  
"Why did you guys stop for?" Aquaria asked from her PET in its case at Kris' waist.  
Kris picked up her PET and showed her aqua-eyed NetNavi the dark hallway.  
"Ah. Scary hallway gonna stop you from making amends with your friend, huh?" Aquaria said, trying to convince her NetOp that this was nothing to be afraid of.  
Kris glared at her PET, but she knew her NetNavi was right. She finally sighed and turned to her friends.  
"I have to do this. You guys coming? You don't really have to ya know."  
"I am not gonna let you go in there without help. You never know what lurks in the shadows." Lan said, trying to sound more brave then he felt.  
"You can count on me to help too." Maylu said.  
"Same here." Roll said from Maylu's PET.  
"I would never let a friend do something like this alone." Yai said sternly, even though she was shaking slightly.  
"Y-y-yeah. M-m-m-me too." Dex stuttered, still staring off into the darkness.   
"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me." Kris said, smiling at each one of her friends.  
Aquaria gave a cross between a grunt and a sigh. "I don't know what you guys are so worried about. They probably just turned out the lights for repairs or something."   
"Y-y-y-eah. M-m-m-aybe that's it." Dex said, still looking scared.  
"Well, it's not getting any brighter the longer we stand here, so let's go." Yai said, stomping off down the hallway with everyone else following close behind.  
  
Meanwhile, in the security room of the tournament building..  
The operator at camera thirty-two was watching as Lan, Kris, Maylu, Dex and Yai walked down the darkened hallway. He called his overseer, which happened to be Maddy, to look at his screen.  
"I think that's Megaman's NetOp. Should we alert Mr. Wily?" the operator asked while pointing to Lan on the screen.  
"Yes, it is, and those annoying girls too. Good work. I'll take care of telling Mr. Wily." Maddy said, then turning to another screen, she turned it on to reveal Mr. Wily glaring.  
"What now? I was in the middle of something." the evil madman asked with a tinge of annoyance in his tone.  
"Megaman's operator and his friends have been spotted. They seem to be following-" she stopped and looked over at a subscreen to the right of Mr. Wily's picture. "the boy you assigned to spy on that aquatic NetNavi, Tai Denkou." she continued.  
Mr. Wily seemed suprised for only a few seconds, then his face settled into a satisfied look. "Ah. Good. Radio Tai and alert him that his objective is following him." he said, an evil smirk forming on his face. "It's time to initiate plan, 'Light in the Dark'." he said, beginning to laugh evilly before he was cut off by Maddy shutting down the video screen.  
"I can't stand it when he laughs like that. It's just too freaky." she said with a shudder, then went off to notify Tai.  
  
The group of friends continued to walk along the dark hallway, trying to use the faint light from their PETs as a guide.  
"Can you see anything Megaman? 'Cause I sure can't." Lan asked his blue NetNavi that was facing frontwards.  
Megaman squinted and stared into the distance. "I think I see someone ahead of us." he said, "It's just a shadow in the darkness, but it's definitely a person."  
."Yeah, I see it too." Aquaria said from Kris' hands.  
"Hello?!" Lan called out hesitantly before tripping and falling flat on his face.  
"Lan! What happened? Are you all right?" Maylu asked, reaching down to help him up.  
He accepted the help and stood up, holding his forehead. "Yeah, I'm OK. I don't know what I tripped over though. It must have been a crack in the tile or a cord to something." he said as he put his PET light where his feet were before he tripped. There was a cord there, a rather large one at that, stretching across the hallway perpendicular to the walls.  
"I wonder what that is used for." Kris said, staring at it.  
"Probably to supply light to people who where working on the wiring for the lights." Yai said.  
"Maybe." Maylu said, peering at it as well.  
While they were all staring at the cord, a light suddenly came on, almost blinding them because they had been so used to the dark. They all screamed out in pain.  
"Hey! Who turned on the lights?!?!" Dex yelled, holding his hands over his eyes.  
A boy's voice came from the direction they were heading.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll turn them down a bit."  
As the lights dimmed to a comfortable level, they all squinted in the direction the voice had come from since their eyes still hadn't adjusted to the light.  
"Zap?!" Kris called out. "Is that you?"  
"Kris!? I didn't realize you were participating in this tournament too!" the voice replied, becoming louder as he walked closer.  
As soon as their vision adjusted, they watched as a blonde boy a little taller than Lan walk up to Kris. He had on dark blue, slightly baggy jeans and a dark blue long-sleaved shirt with yellow stripes running down his sleaves and two yellow lines running down the front. Near his left shoulder was a circle with a lightning bolt inside. His piercing blue eyes locked on Kris. "I thought I asked you not to call me that anymore." he said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"I'm sorry Tai, I keep forgetting." Kris apologized.  
"It's all right, I guess, just try and remember next time." he said, then looked around at the rest of the group. "So, who are your friends?" he said with a smile.  
"Oh, this is Dex, Yai, Maylu and Lan." she said as each raised their hand slightly as their name was said.  
Tai nodded as his gaze rested on Lan. He recognized him from his earlier briefing.  
  
flashback  
"This is Lan Hikari, Megaman's NetOp. Keep a lookout for him and alert Mr. Wily if you see him. He is dangerous to our main mission." the leader droned, pointing to a picture of Lan cheering Megaman on during a battle against World Three viruses.  
end flashback  
  
'So this is the NetOp of the mighty Megaman. He seems harmless enough, I wonder why he is considered such a threat?' he thought, while trying to mask his recognition.  
Lan looked back with curiosity. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' he thought.  
"It seems you have gotten over your shyness to have so many friends." Tai said, returning his gaze back to Kris.  
"Well, they just kinda welcomed me into their group, I guess." Kris said, with an appreciative smile at her friends.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cyberworld, introductions were being made as well.  
"OK, listen up Clingboy. This is Gutsman, Glyde, Roll, and Megaman." she said, pointing to each and speaking slowly as if instructing a small child.  
An anger vein appeared above the electric Navi's blue eyes. "My name is NOT Clingboy, and you know it, Aquarium-head!!" he yelled.  
The others watched, slightly amused at the rivalry between the two Navis. They noticed Staticman's dark blue bodysuit and helmet with the lightning bolt design running down his arms and legs. When he yelled, the lightning bolts on his helmet seemed to glow yellow with fury.  
"They fight more than Lan and you do, Megaman." Roll commented.  
"Yeah, they do." Megaman agreed.  
When the two finally stopped yelling at each other and calmed down, they noticed his blue eyes sparkling with electricity and the simple lightning icon on his chest.  
"Contrary to what my liquid-brained friend over here says, my name is Saticman." he said calmly to the rest of the NetNavis. He looked at Megaman with a calculating look. 'So this is the puny NetNavi World Three is so afraid of. I wonder why, he doesn't look like much.' he thought to himself.  
"Liquid-brained? Why I outta pound you right now!" she said as she went into a fighting position, then she heard Kris' voice.  
"Aquaria, you'd better not be picking a fight with Staticman. You have to stay in top shape for our NetBattle later today."  
Aquaria relaxed out of her battle stance with a disappointed look on her face. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Kris." she said, then she glared at Staticman. "You got lucky, Clingboy, I woulda soaked you to the bone." she threatened.  
"Yeah, right." he said sarcastically.  
"All right guys, break it up." Megaman said, walking between them.   
"Can't you guys just get along for a little while?" Roll said.  
"They won't have to. We're gonna head to the auditorium to watch the rest of the matches before ours." Kris said, her voice echoing slightly in the cyberworld.  
"All right, let's get outta here." Yai said as she walked towards the exit.  
The other's followed, with Tai in the back, with a smug smile on his face.

----------

Ooh, the enemy has infiltrated! What will happen now?

Find out later..

I hope you liked the longer chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I haven't really felt inspired to write this story anymore.. That and I have no plot ending.. () So, unless I get A LOT of encouragement from reveiwers, and an idea to finish this story up, it will no longer be worked on.

Disclaimer:

Aquaria: She does not own Megaman and co. Except for Kris, Tai, Clingboy.. I mean Staticman and I. XP

Staticman: Grrr. 

Chapter Eight

While the group was making their way out of the previously dark hallway, Mr. Wily watched them. He was sitting at his desk, deep in thought. 'Why didn't that boy attack? This is what I get for letting them go with their own plans.' he thought with an annoyed sigh. He then tapped on the keyboard. A screen appeared with the back of Maddy's head in it. "Maddy." he said, in a warning tone. He didn't have time to be wasted.

She turned around in surprise. "Oh, Mr. Wily!" she exclaimed, forcing a respectful smile on her face. "What brings you to call on me?" she continued.

"You need to prepare for your match coming up. I will not allow any foul-ups, this time Maddy." he replied.

"Yes sir." she said as she closed the window.

The group walked back to the stands and found their seats while a NetBattle between two standard NetNavis was going on.

They traded shot for shot until they finally had to log out simultaneously.

"Well, that was certainly a long, and interesting match. It's a tie, resulting in no winner." the announcer said, his voice booming throughout the auditorium. "Will the participants in match 26 please come forward at this time?" he said.

"Twenty-six?!" Kris said with a start.

"What?" Tai asked.

"My match is after this one! I'm gonna go back to the tournament board and see who I'm up against." she said while standing up and walking towards the end of the aisle.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Yai asked. "I don't really want to sit through another battle like that last one."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Sure, come on." she said with a wave of her hand.

The whole group got up at once, resulting in a few complaints from the row behind them.

"Sorry!" Maylu apologized as they went past.

When they finally got out into the hall, they all looked at the huge board for number 27.

"Found it!" Kris said while pointing to it. "Do any of you guys know that girl?" she asked while searching her friends faces for recognition. They were looking at a mugshot of a woman with pink hair sticking out from the sides of her head.

Both Maylu and Yai gasped and said simultaneously, "Maddy!"

"Who?" Kris asked.

"Maddy. She's with World Three. I battled her in the N1 Grand Prix. What a cheater. She used her compact mirror to blind me in the middle of our match!" Maylu complained.

"Watch out for Wackoman, though." Roll advised from Maylu's PET. "He's pretty tricky. He'll pretend it's all fun and games, until he gets serious and starts launching the tough attacks."

"Oh, I'll be able to deal with that no problem." Aquaria said with a confident smile.

"Don't get cocky, Aquaria. We need to remember not to underestimate our opponent." Kris warned.

"And our opponent better not underestimate us either." Aquaria replied. "I'm tougher than I look."

"So is Wackoman." a voice said from behind them.

They all turned to see Maddy approaching them, confidence radiating from that cocky smile of hers. "So you are Kris." Maddy said, looking her over. "Just a little girl. It's a pity that I'll have to delete your pathetic excuse for a Netnavi."

Kris stared at Maddy with an expression that was between glaring and hurt.

"Hey! This pathetic Netnavi has something to say!" Aquaria yelled from her PET. "Don't mess with my operator, or me, becuase if there's one thing that gets me steamed up, it's someone who is _so_ insecure, they have to make fun of my friends to feel important!"

Both Maylu and Yai smiled as Maddy's face began to turn red from anger and fumbled for something to say back.

Then Wackoman cut in. "Maddy, let's leave these children alone to let them prepare for our match. They'll need it."

"Yeah, they will." Maddy said, regaining her composure. She then looked at Tai and said, "Don't mess up, boy." Then she walked off muttering things like, "Stupid kids." and "Where does that netnavi get off talking to me like that?"

Kris smiled as she watched Maddy walk away in a huff. Maylu and Yai were saying, "Yeah, go Aquaria!" and "You sure told her off." Aquaria just accepted the praise with a smile and a wave that said, "Stop. No you're too much. It was nothing."

Tai watched Maddy's retreating back with a smile as well. 'I never liked her much, either.' he thought.

He heard a whisper from his PET. "What do you think she means Tai?"

"Don't worry about it Staticman. Aquaria is right about her. She's a pushover." he whispered back.

"Aquarium's right about something? Weird." the navi replied with a hint of sarcasm and laughter in his voice.

Tai just ignored his Netnavi's comment and focused on the situation at hand.

Lan was saying, "I know a place where you can train to prepare."

"You do?" Kris said, "That would be great."

"Even though we don't really need the practice." Aquaria said.

"You always need practice when it comes to World Three, believe me. They always pull something that you won't expect." Megaman said.

"Most often because they'll cheat." Yai said.

"Okay. I'll remember that. Now can we get on with it? The sooner we get it over with, the better." Aquaria said while Kris just shook her head at her Navi's attitude.

Lan nodded and began walking back towards the auditorium. "It's this way." he said as the others followed him.

They walked past the main door to the auditorium and entered a room complete with a NetBattling machine and a chip recharge.

"Cool." Kris said as she looked it all over. "Now all I need is someone to train with me." she said, walking over to the Netbattling machine.

"I'll do it." Tai said, walking to the other side of the machine. "It'll be like old times." he said with a smile that was almost disturbing.

"All right." Kris said slowly then theatrically pulled out her PET cord as she said, "Jack-in, Aquaria! Power up!"

Tai did the same as he said, "Jack-in, Staticman! Power up!"

As soon as the plugs connected with the jack-in ports, two beams of light, one yellow and one blue, deposited the two Netnavis, both in their fighting positions.

End Chapter


End file.
